David Carey
David Carey (1782 - 4 October 1824) was a Scottish poet and journalist.Henderson, 64. Life Carey, the son of a manufacturer in Arbroath, was born in 1782. After leaving school he worked in his father's counting-house, then moved to Edinburgh, where he was for a short time in the publishing house of Archibald Constable. He then moved to London and, obtaining a situation on the periodical press, wrote with such keenness in support of the Whig government as to attract the notice of Wyndham, who offered him a foreign appointment, which he declined. After the dissolution of the ministry of "all the talents" he wrote a satire entitled Ins and Outs; or, the state of parties, by Chrononhotonthologos, which met at once with an extensive sale. In 1807 he became editor of the Inverness Journal,’ which he left in 1812 to conduct the Boston Gazette.’ In a few months, however, he renewed his connection with the London press, which for the remainder of his life occupied his principal attention. In 1822 he spent some time in Paris, and on his return published Life in Paris,’ written chiefly in a humorous vein. His visit to Paris having failed to restore his shattered health, he returned to his father's house at Arbroath, where he died of consumption after an eighteen months' illness. Writing Besides the works above mentioned, two novels (The Secrets of the Castle, 1806, and Lochiel; or, The field of Culloden, 1812), and Picturesque Scenes; or, A guide to the Highlands,’ 1811, Carey was the author of several volumes of verse displaying some taste and fancy, although the sentiment is for the most part commonplace and hackneyed. He edited the Poetical Magazine; or, Temple of the Muses, 1804, consisting chiefly of his own poems, and published separately Pleasures of Nature; or, the Charms of Rural Life, and other Poems, 1803; The Reign of Fancy, a Poem with Notes, 1803; Lyric Tales, &c., 1804; Poems chiefly Amatory, 1807; Craig Phadrig: Visions of Sensibility, with Legendary Tales, and occasional Pieces and Historical Notes, 1810; and The Lord of the Desert: Sketches of Scenery; Foreign and Domestic Odes, and other Poems,’ 1812. Publications Poetry *''The Pleasures of Nature; or The charms of rural life; and other poems. London: J. Swan, for Vernor & Hood, 1803. *''The Reign of Fancy: A poem, with notes; lyric tales, &c. London: J. Swan at the Parnassian Press, for Vernor & Hood, 1804. *''Ins and outs; or, The state of parties: A satirical poem'' (by "Chrononhotonthologos").. 1807. *''Poems, Chiefly Amatory''. London: Swan & Son, for L. Blacklock, 1807. *''Craig Phadric: Visions of sensibility; with legendary tales. Inverness, UK: privately published, 1811. *''Macbeth: A poem, in six cantos (by Carey? or James Mann?). London: Sherwood, Neely, & Jones, 1817. *''The Lord of the Desert: Sketches of scenery, foreign and domestic odes, and other poems''. 1812; London: G. & W.B. Whitaker, 1821. Novels *''Secrets of the castle; or, The adventures of Charles D'Almaine''. (2 volumes), London: B. Crosby, 1806. *''Lochiel; or, The field of Culloden''. (3 volumes), London: G. & W.B. Whitaker, 1820. *''A Legend of Argyle; or, 'Tis a hundred years since''. London: G. & W.B. Whitaker, 1821. *''Life in Paris: Comprising the rambles, sprees, and amours of Dick Wildfire of Corinthian celebrity, and his bang-up companions'' (illustrated by George Cruikshank). London: J. Fairburn, 1822; New Orleans, LA: W. McKean, et al, 1837. *''Frederick Morland''. London: G. & W.B. Whitaker, 1824. *''The Nuptial Doom; or, The witch of Scot-muir. London: Sherwood, 1834.The Nuptial Doom; or, The witch of Scot-muir, Internet Archive. Web, May 7, 2016. Non-fiction *''Picturesque Scenes; or, A guide to the Highlands. 1811.David Carey (1782-1824), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, May 7, 2016. Edited *''Poetical magazine, or temple of the Muses''. 1804. *''Beauties of the Modern Poets. London: W. Wright, 1820. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:David Carey 1824, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 7, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Web, May 7, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *David Carey (1782-1824) info & 10 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Carey, David Category:1782 births Category:1824 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Scottish journalists Category:Scottish poets Category:Poets